


Ein Engel für Anna

by spnblack



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Convention, F/M, Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Diese unglaublich traurigen Augen, das versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.Richard wollte ihr so gerne helfen. Das schönste Lächeln brachte nichts wenn die Augen nicht strahlten.Dann hörte er etwas und runzelte die Stirn.Es klang wie ein Wimmern, ein Schluchzen, und seine Schritte wurden schneller.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Mach bitte Tisch 17 fertig!“

Ihre Mutter stieß so schwungvoll die Küchentüre auf, daß Anna beinahe die Kartoffeln auf den Boden gefallen wären.

„Hab ich doch“, murmelte sie immer noch ein wenig erschrocken.

„Das Gulasch fehlt!“, sagte ihre Mutter etwas genervt und fischte den Bon aus dem kleinen Kübel. Anna verdrehte die Augen, als sie auf den Küchen Bon sah und zu ihrer eigenen Schande feststellen musste, dass sie es übersehen hatte.

Wer kann sich auch an so einem Tag konzentrieren. Jetzt einmal ehrlich.

In dem kleinen Familienhotel wurde gerade eine kleine SPN-Convention abgehalten.

‚Klein‘, nannte Anna es, wenn nur einige Schauspieler anwesend waren.

Die wichtigsten. Gabriel. Gabriel war anwesend. Bisher hatte sie ihn nur aus der Ferne gesehen, aber das alleine hatte schon zahlreiche Stromschläge durch ihren Körper geschickt.

Noch dazu, wo er jetzt wieder solo war. Nein, das gönnt man keinem, aber man kann ja ein wenig träumen und fantasieren. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Annas Gesicht als sie daran dachte.

„Erde an Anna, wird das heute noch was mit dem Gulasch?“

Die penetrante Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Ja ich mache ja schon“, antwortete sie trotzig.

Nachdem es im Hotel ruhig wurde, da die meisten Fans im Saal waren schlich Anna durch die Gänge.

Die Tür war verschlossen, aber sie hörte die Band spielen und Gabriel sang. Wieder ein Blitz der quer durch ihren Körper schoss.

Diese Stimme. So rau, so männlich, so unglaublich erotisch. Anna seufzte leise und drückte ihr Ohr an die Türe um zu lauschen.

„Ah hier bist du. Ich habe dich schon gesucht, hol doch bitte ein paar Weinflaschen aus dem Keller.“

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um, um in die Augen ihres Vaters zu blicken der ihr zuzwinkerte.

Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt hinter der Tür und könnte in die wunderschönen Augen ihres Schwarm sehen.

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen machte sie sich auf in den Keller. Manchmal hasste sie die Arbeit.

Heute war so ein ‚manchmal‘. Aber sie tat was ihr Vater ihr aufgetragen hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie heute Nachmittag dabei sein durfte. Sie durfte sich wie ein normaler Fan verhalten und kurz zu einem Panel, durfte an den Lippen von Gabriel hängen und jedes Wort tief in jede einzelne Pore ihres Köpers einsaugen.

Aber sie hatte auch lange betteln müssen, es hat sie viel Mut gekostet, ihre Eltern darum zu bitten.

Und auch jede Menge Anstrengung, sie schlussendlich davon zu überzeugen.

Seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren, waren ihre Eltern übervorsichtig, wenn nicht geradezu panisch und ja … man könnte es als anhänglich oder klettenhaft bezeichnen.

Aber Anna war kein kleines Kind mehr. Das was damals geschehen ist, war vorbei. Es dauerte, aber es war vorbei.

Aber es war nicht leicht. Es zehrte an ihrer Psyche, ihrem Selbstvertrauen und ihrem Selbstwertgefühl. Sie war ein offenes, fröhliches Mädchen, was sich schlagartig änderte, aber sie war auf einem guten Weg wieder in ein normales Leben zurückzufinden.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Inmitten 50 plappernden, kreischenden und quirligen Mädchen fand sie einen Platz in einer der vorderen Reihen.

Und dann tosender Applaus. Sie drehte sich um und Gabriel schmiss mit einem Lächeln die Türe hinter sich zu. Annas Herz schlug viel zu schnell und sie war sich sicher, für dieses Lächeln sterben zu können.

Jedes Mal wenn er in ihre Richtung sah, vergaß sie zu atmen.

Jedenfalls bildete sie sich ein, dass er in ihre Richtung schaute, was aber wahrscheinlich einem Wunschdenken gleich kam.

Und diese Haare. Wie gerne würde sie ihre Hände reinstecken und Strähne für Strähne durch ihre Finger gleiten lassen.

Sie bewunderte die Fans, die den Mut fanden, ihm eine Frage zu stellen und ärgerte sich, daß sie so schüchtern geworden war.

Und dann klingelte Annas Handy. Verdammt, sie hatte vergessen es auszumachen.

Mit zitternden Händen drückte sie die Taste um es zum Stillstand zu bringen. Natürlich, ihre Mutter. Kurz darauf eine Sms: ‚Ich brauche dich in der Küche!‘

Zum Ärgern blieb nicht viel Zeit, denn alle drehten sich zu ihr um, auch Gabriel.

Anna wurde roter als eine Tomate und stammelte eine Entschuldigung.

Die Türe zum Ausgang schien kilometerweit entfernt zu sein und ihr Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Sie spürte die Blicke im Rücken und fing an zu zittern.

„Ich hoffe für dich es ist wichtig, du verpasst hier eine Menge“, hörte sie Gabriel durch das Mikrofon sagen und als sie es wagte sich umzudrehen sah sie, dass er grinste.

Na wenigstens hatte er sie jetzt bemerkt. Auch wenn das ein zutiefst peinlicher Moment war.

Anna konnte nichts darauf antworten, die Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Fluchtartig verließ sie den Raum und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Tränen, weil ihr nicht mal eine Stunde vergönnt war, glücklich zu sein.

Tränen, weil sie sich über sich selber ärgerte.

Tränen, weil sie sich über ihre Mutter ärgerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel räusperte sich als die Türe ins Schloss fiel und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er kannte das Verhalten der Fans die ihn anhimmelten als sei er ein Superstar.

Dabei fühlte er sich in letzter Zeit alles andere als ein Superstar. Seit der Trennung von seiner Frau ging es mehr und mehr bergab mit ihm.

Nach außen hin ließ er sich nichts anmerken, dafür war er ein Profi.

Und darum war er auch froh, daß es die Fans gab. Denn wenn er alleine mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen war, war es alles andere als einfach.

Sie waren glücklich bis sie ihn fallen ließ wie eine heiße Kartoffel. So ist das Leben eben. Hart, beschissen und ungerecht.

„Hey bro“, sagte Chuck und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er sich seufzend zu ihm an die Hotelbar setzte.

Gabriel sah ihn kurz an und hob das Glas, bevor er es an die Lippen setzte und einen großen Schluck trank.

„Der wievielte ist das?“, fragte Chuck und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Frag nicht so blöd, bestell dir was“, murrte Gabriel zurück.

„Willst du drüber reden?“

Daß Chuck sich die Frage sparen hätte können, wusste er . Aber dazu waren Freunde da.

„Wir haben schon so oft darüber geredet, ich will vergessen“, schnappte Gabriel zurück.

„Gut, wie war dein Panel gerade, hattest du Spaß?“

„Da war dieses Mädchen …“

Chuck bemerkte sofort das Funkeln in seinen Augen und war froh, daß sie ein Thema gefunden hatten, daß ihn ein wenig ablenkte.

„Oh, nur eines?“

Kichernd winkte Chuck dem Barkeeper und bestellte sich einen Drink.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ihr Handy hatte geklingelt und es war ein ziemlich peinlicher Moment für sie, aber da war etwas das mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht.“

Er stieß mit seinem Glas an das von seinem Freund und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was denn?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich hatte das Gefühl … ich weiß auch nicht“, murmelte er und trank noch einen Schluck, um sich gleich wieder Nachschub zu bestellen.

„Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. War sie hübsch?“

„Doch … schon“, erwiderte Gabe und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „sie kam mir irgendwie total verzweifelt vor.“

„Oh, zwei verzweifelte Seelen, ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen.“

„Ich würde sie gerne wiedersehen, denke ich“, sagte er und sah Chuck in die Augen.

„Könnte schwierig werden, bei der Horde von Mädchen hier.“

 

„Was?“, fragte Anna genervt, als sie sich an den Tresen setzte und sah ihrer Mutter fragend an.

„Einige Leute kommen gleich essen, ich brauche dich in der Küche, Balthasar kommt erst am Abend wieder“, antwortete sie und Anna seufzte leise.

Keine Energie für Widerworte. Sie schnappte sich ihre Schürze und verschwand in die Küche.

Egal, es war vorbei. Einerseits schade, so nahe würde sie Gabriel wahrscheinlich bis morgen Nachmittag nicht mehr kommen, bevor er wieder abreisen würde.

Andererseits … In einer Stunde durfte sie das Buffet im Green Room aufbauen. Es gab einen strikten Zeitplan. Nicht zu früh, und nicht zu spät.

Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen. Dann, wenn keiner im Raum war. Sie könnte dann in Ruhe ihre Arbeit machen  und würde die Privatsphäre der Stars nicht stören.

Ungeduldig sah sie auf die Uhr und zählte die Minuten.

Dann holte sie den ersten Servierwagen und schob ihn den schmalen Gang entlang.

Anna klopfte an die Türe. Nichts. Sie trat vorsichtig ein und der Raum war wie zu erwartend, leer. Einerseits ok, sie konnte alles aufbauen ohne in Panik zu verfallen.

Andererseits … Es wäre schön, jemanden zu treffen. Es wäre schön, wenn die Türe aufgehen und Gabriel hereinkommen würde.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, daß sie sich beeilen musste. Anna trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Augen noch einmal über die Köstlichkeiten wandern.

Zufrieden nickte sie und wollte den Wagen gerade zur Tür schieben.

„Hey, hoppla“, lachte Chuck der die Türe aufmachte und fast über den Wagen fiel.

„Oh … Entschuldigung“, stammelte Anna und wurde wieder rot.

„Macht nichts, hätte ich mir den Fuß gebrochen, könnte ich noch ein bißchen länger in eurem schönen Ort bleiben“, schmunzelte Chuck und rieb sich den Knöchel.

„Hast du … hast du … hab ich dir wehgetan?“, stotterte Anna und schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Alles in Ordnung.“

Er legte eine Hand auf Annas Schulter, die leicht bei dieser Berührung zusammenzuckte.

„Du bist die Tochter des Hauses, oder?“, fragte er und Anna nickte.

„Ich … tut mir leid, aber ich muss wieder“, murmelte sie und sah ihn traurig an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Chuck und runzelte die Stirn.

Oh wie gerne würde Anna noch bleiben und mit ihm reden, wie gerne würde sie mehr erfahren, über das aufregende Leben und die Schauspielerei. Aber es war ihr untersagt.

Der sensiblen Anna stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen und sie senkte den Blick.

Sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. Schob den Servierwagen aus der Türe und ließ Chuck mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck stehen.

 

„Gabe … Gabe!“

Gabriel, der sich gerade mit Billy unterhalten hatte drehte sich zu seinem aufgeregten Freund um.  „Hey, ruhig. Was ist los?“

„Wie sieht deine Unbekannte aus?“, fragte er, noch immer außer Atem.

„Lange blonde Haare, schlank, traurige Augen“, antwortete er schulterzuckend.

„Ich weiß wer sie ist.“

Gabe bekam große Augen, nahm ihn am Arm und setzte sich mit ihm auf die roten Stühle im Saal, auf denen bis vor kurzen noch die Fans saßen.

„Erzähl!“

Jetzt hatte er ihn neugierig gemacht und er grinste Chuck an.

„Sie hat das köstliche Buffet gezaubert. Sie ist die Tochter des Hauses.“

„Wie heißt sie?“, fragte Gabriel leise und Chuck zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Hey kommt ihr mit?“, rief Billy durch den geöffneten Vorhang, „mal sehen was es in dem Kaff zu erleben gibt.“

„Nein, geht ruhig. Vielleicht kommen wir nach. Mal sehen.“

„Und was jetzt?“

Sie entschieden sich noch an die Hotelbar zu gehen und ein wenig zu plaudern.

„Wir sind alleine, sollen wir uns selber bedienen?“, grinste Gabriel und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.


	3. Chapter 3

Der rote Knopf leuchtete und ein Surren erklang.

Anna drehte sich zu ihrem Kollegen. Praktisch so ein Teil, das musste Anna schon des Öfteren feststellen.

„Geh du bitte in die Bar, ich bin gerade beschäftigt.“

Sie legte die Küchenschürze beiseite und ging aus der Türe. Hoffentlich konnte sie bald Feierabend machen und sich in die Kissen weinen, die meisten Gäste waren schon auf ihren Zimmern und es war ein langer Tag.

Sie machte vorsichtig die Türe auf und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Chuck und Gabriel saßen an der Bar und hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt. Sollte sie wieder gehen? Nervös schaute sie sich um, es war kein anderer zu sehen.

Anna atmete tief durch und mahnte sich nicht so ein Feigling zu sein. Dann räusperte sie sich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sich.

„Wir dachten schon wir müssten uns selber bedienen“, sagte Chuck und zwinkerte Gabriel zu.

„Hey“, murmelte Anna und wischte sich ihre schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab.

„Hey“, antwortete Gabriel.

Drei Buchstaben und sie hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen. Dieser Mann hatte ihr total den Kopf verdreht und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, saß sie morgen mit einem gebrochenen Herzen da.

„Was … was wollt ihr trinken?“

„Wie wäre es mit zwei Gin Tonic, und was trinkst du?“

Chuck sah sie lächelnd an und nahm sich in diesem Moment vor, die beiden unglücklichen Seelen miteinander zu verkuppeln.

„Ich … danke, aber ich darf während dem Dienst nichts trinken“, antwortete sie zögernd und senkte den Blick.

„Schade, wann hast du Feierabend?“, fragte er weiter.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte sie schüchtern und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mit zitternden Händen schenkte sie die zwei Getränke ein und stellte sie auf den Tresen.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Chuck und sah direkt in ihre Augen, was ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Anna“, murmelte sie.

„Ich bin Chuck und das ist mein stummer Freund Gabriel“, grinste er und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, so daß dieser zusammenzuckte. Jetzt hatte er dieses Mädchen vor sich und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Seit wann war er so schüchtern?

Er streckte seine Hand aus und Anna lächelte ihn an. Als sie Gabriels Hand ergriff explodierte ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Inneren.

„Anna“, flüsterte er leise. Er konnte sie nur anschauen, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Dankbar darüber daß Chuck das Reden übernahm und ihren wunderschönen Namen entlocken konnte.

Und als er dann auch noch ihre Hand hielt, wenn auch nur kurz überkam ihn ein wohlig warmes Gefühl.

 _‚Anna‘._ Immer wieder ließ er sich ihren Namen auf der Zunge zergehen.

Die Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, ihre blasse Haut brachte ihre großen rehbraunen Augen noch besser zur Geltung.

Die weiße Bluse und die schwarze enge Hose schmeichelten ihrer Figur.

Wunderschön. Gabriel wandte den Blick ab und nahm erst jetzt den leichten Schmerz in seiner Schulter wahr.

„Hier bist du … ach sei so nett und hol die Sachen für morgen aus dem Kühlhaus und dann kannst du auf dein Zimmer gehen, wir sehen uns morgen“, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

Gabe drehte sich um und erkannte die Chefin vom Hotel.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Gerade hat er Anna gefunden und jetzt sollte sie wieder gehen?

Nein, nein, nein! Er wollte protestieren, aber es kamen keine Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Ich …“, sagte Anna und sah ihn kurz mit traurigen Augen an.

„Ich übernehme hier … husch.“

Ihre Mutter schob sie beiseite und deutete ihr zu gehen.

„Schönen Abend“, murmelte sie noch, bevor sie mit hängenden Schultern den Raum verließ.

Gabriel sah ihr auch noch hinterher, als sie die Türe geschlossen hatte, wandte sich an Chuck und sah ihn fragend an, aber der zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Danke Mutter!“

Wütend gab Anna dem Blumentopf einen Fußtritt.

Sie machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg ins Kühlhaus und dann begannen sich ihre Gedanken sich zu überschlagen.

Seit sie vor zwei Jahren vergewaltigt wurde, war nichts mehr wie es vorher war. Der Täter wurde nie gefasst und es dauerte lange bis sich Anna sich einigermaßen erholt hatte.

Nicht physisch vielmehr psychisch.

Das Vertrauen in die Männer war verloren, Sex hatte sie seit der Zeit keinen mehr, nur flüchtige Bekanntschaften, die sich nie vertieft hatte, nie vertiefen konnte.

Und ihre Eltern? Kaum kam ihr ein Mann zu nahe, funkten sie dazwischen.

Sie hatte kein Leben mehr, kehrte mehr und mehr in sich.

Anna wusste, daß es ihre Eltern gut meinten. Aber gut gemeint ist meistens das Gegenteil von gut gemacht.

Mit ihren beinahe 30 Jahren fühlte sie sich oft wie ein Kleinkind, nichts wurde ihr erlaubt.

Und dann schwenkten ihre Gedanken zu Gabriel. Seine warme Art, die wunderschönen Augen, die leichte Berührung … Sie strich mit den Fingern vorsichtig über ihren Handrücken und lächelte.

Alles vorbei. Die nächste Seifenblase die zerplatzte.

Sie schloss die Türe zum Kühlraum und lehnte sich dagegen.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und Anna ließ sich verzweifelt auf den Boden sinken, zog die Knie nahe an ihren Körper und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Dann begann sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Minuten vergingen und sie konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Immer wieder kamen neue Tränen und der Schmerz schnürte ihr Herz zu.

 

„Ich geh kurz auf Toilette“, sagte Gabriel und zwinkerte Chuck zu. Der verstand und nickte kurz.

„Kühlraum … wo kann das sein?“, murmelte er und ging den Gang entlang.

Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Diese unglaublich traurigen Augen und es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Gabriel wollte ihr so gerne helfen. Das schönste Lächeln bringt nichts wenn die Augen nicht strahlten. Dann hörte er etwas und er runzelte die Stirn.

Es klang wie ein Wimmern, ein Schluchzen und seine Schritte wurden schneller. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und schluckte.

Das Bild das sich ihm bot zerriss sein Herz. Anna kauerte auf dem Boden und war am Ende.

„Anna“, flüsterte er, aber sie reagierte nicht.

„Anna“, wiederholte Gabriel und berührte ihre Schulter, worauf sie zusammenzuckte.

Gabriel kniete sich auf den Boden und das Schluchzen verstummte schlagartig. Sie sah ihn nicht an, vergrub den Kopf tiefer in den Händen und unterdrückte das Schluchzen.

Nur noch zitterndes, stilles Zucken ihres Körpers. Das war fast noch schmerzhafter anzusehen.

„Anna, sieh mich an“, flüsterte Gabriel aber Anna schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du verletzt?“

Anna schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Willst du darüber reden?“ Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Komm hoch.“

Gabriel half ihr auf die Beine und wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Anna umklammerte ihn und schluchzte erneut.

Er strich ihr durch die Haare und hielt sie nur fest, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch denn sie so verzweifelt zu sehen trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

„Schh … beruhige dich“, flüsterte er sanft und streichelte über ihren Rücken.

Irgendwann wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und Gabriel küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Tut … tut mir leid.“

Anna schniefte und schluckte das Schluchzen hinunter und Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut, was brauchst du?“

„Whisky“, lachte sie unter Tränen und er nickte.

„Damit kann ich dienen, komm mit“, sagte er und nahm sie bei der Hand.

Anna blieb stehen und Gabriel sah sie fragend an. Der Schmerz in ihren Augen nahm ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen“, erwiderte er leise und nahm sie wieder in die Arme.

Mit dem Handrücken strich er über ihre Wangen und wischte die Tränen fort. Anna schmiegte sich an seinen Hals und atmete seinen Duft tief ein.

Er roch so gut. In Annas Bauch begannen die Schmetterlinge zu tanzen.

Gabriel löste sich von ihr und legte den Daumen unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn anschauen musste.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen.“

In seinen goldenen Augen sah sie nichts anderes als  Güte, Liebe und Wärme und so ließ sie sich von ihm mitziehen.

Sie hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Gabriel schloss seine Zimmertüre auf, trat beiseite um sie eintreten zu lassen.

„Bitte“, sagte er und deutete auf die kleine Couch.

Er schenkte zwei Gläser Whiskey ein und reichte ihr eines davon.

„Ich …“

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, für mich ist nur wichtig, dass es dir im Moment gut geht.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Danke“, flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und schluckte.

Aber Anna wollte mit jemanden reden, wollte sich ihren ganzen Kummer, Angst, Verzweiflung und  Wut von der Seele schreien.

Andererseits, wer gab ihr das Recht Gabriel damit zu belasten?

Gabriel sah ihr an, dass sie im Zwiespalt war, aber er wollte sie zu nichts drängen.

„Ich … werde Chuck schnell Bescheid geben, ansonsten macht er sich Sorgen, wo ich bleibe“, schmunzelte er, deutete auf sein Handy und stand auf.

Anna legte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und genoss die warme Wirkung des Alkohols der durch ihre Venen floss.

Gabriel stand an der Badezimmertür und beobachtete sie. Warum war sie so aufgewühlt? Was war mit ihr geschehen? Sie war so wunderschön. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und lächelte.

_‚Anna‘_

Sie war so verschreckt, wie ein ängstliches Tier, dem man sich nur langsam und vorsichtig nähern durfte, aber wenn man sein Vertrauen erst einmal hatte … und das war sein Ziel.

„Hey“, sagte er sanft und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Hey“, lächelte sie und setzte sich auf um ihn anzuschauen.

„Kompliment für das gute Essen, übrigens.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Anna spürte, daß sie rot wurde. Dann stand sie auf.

„Hör zu … vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“

„Vielleicht ist es aber auch besser, wenn du bleiben würdest“, erwiderte Gabriel und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Natürlich wollte Anna bleiben, sie wollte nichts lieber als das, sie wollte in seinen Armen einschlafen und seine honigbraunen Augen sollten das erste sein, daß sie am Morgen sah.

Aber sie hatte auch Angst. Sie wusste nicht genau, wovor … Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, sich zu verlieben.

„Ich nehme die Couch, du kannst im Bett schlafen. Du bist hier sicher, ich will, dass es dir gut geht … bitte bleib.“

„Ich bin so kaputt … ich tu dir nicht gut“

Sie stand so verloren da und Tränen bahnten sie wieder den Weg über ihre Wangen. Gabriel stand auf und nahm sie fest in seine Arme.

„Lass mich das entscheiden“, schmunzelte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Haare.

Er spürte, dass sie einen inneren Kampf austrug und streichelte ihr beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkam ihn wieder und er presste fest die Augen zusammen.

Und dann konnte Anna nicht mehr. Es sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus. Die ganze Angst, Sorgen, Ärger, Hilflosigkeit. Sie erzählte ihm alles, weinte, schluchzte, umklammerte ihn so fest wie sie konnte.

Kalte Schauer jagten über seinen Rücken und er schluckte einige Male die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Er hielt sie so fest wie er konnte, unterbrach sie nicht, aber gab ihr nur die Kraft und Energie, die sie so dringend benötigte.

Anna schniefte noch ein letztes Mal, genoss die Geborgenheit und Wärme bevor sie sich von ihm löste.

Gabriel schaute sie an und wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Er überlegte, was er ihr sagen konnte, sollte …

_‚Was sagt man in so einer Situation? Ist schon gut, es ist vorbei? Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder? Blödsinn!‘_

„Danke für dein Vertrauen“, sagte Gabriel und strich die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Danke fürs Zuhören“, lächelte sie, setzte sich wieder und hielt ihm das leere Glas entgegen, „kann ich kurz bei dir duschen?“

Anna stellte sich unter den warmen Strahl und genoss das Prickeln auf der Haut.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Ein großer Stein war gerade von ihrem Herzen gefallen. Sie konnte endlich all das heraus lassen, was sie die vergangenen Monate so fertig gemacht und tief runter gezogen hatte.

Anna lächelte und es war ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges und befreites Lächeln.

 

Gabriel legte beide Arme auf die Couchlehne und ließ die vergangenen Minuten noch einmal Revue passieren. Das arme Mädchen, was hatte sie durchmachen müssen.

Aber dann lächelte er. Er lächelte, weil sie sich ihm geöffnet hatte, weil sie ihm vertraute.

Er sah zur Badezimmertür. Gabriel war auch nur ein Mann und Männer haben Fantasien. Aber das würde er nicht wagen, noch nicht.

„Das ist ein tolles Hotel, die haben sogar zwei Bademäntel“, grinste Anna, als sie aus dem Bad kam.

„Das ist schön, dann springe ich auch noch schnell unter die Dusche, vorausgesetzt du hast warmes Wasser übriggelassen“, neckte er.

Im Null komma nichts war er wieder da und Anna biss sich auf die Unterlippe als sie ihn sah.

„Ich … meine Tasche … ähm … Unterwäsche“, stammelte er und deutete mit der Hand, bevor Annas Blick auf die Tasche neben der Couch fiel.

Ein längst vergessenes Gefühl kehrte zurück und Annas Puls stieg an.

Sie sah Gabriel in die Augen, der den Blick von der Tasche abwandte und ihren Blick traf. Eine Welle der Erregung machte sich in ihrem Körper breit.

Sie stand auf und ging auf Gabriel zu der sie fragend anstarrte. Ihre Finger lösten die Schlaufen seines Bademantels und streiften ihn über seine Schultern. Der Bademantel fiel zu Boden und erschrocken sah er sie an.

„Anna“, murmelte er verlegen, aber sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und drückte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

Nicht einmal in ihren Träumen hätte sie sich jemals ausgemalt Gabriel so gegenüberzustehen.

„Nicht reden“, flüsterte sie und neigte leicht den Kopf um ihre Lippen auf seine zu legen.

Sie fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe und er stöhnte leise. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Gabriel griff mit beiden Händen ihre Unterarme um Halt zu suchen, denn in seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen.

Dann legte er eine Hand auf ihre Wange und zeichnete mit dem Daumen ihre Lippen nach, bevor er sich ein Stück nach vorne beugte und ihre mit den seinen verschloss.

Anna öffnete leicht den Mund und als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten seufzten beide gleichzeitig. Langsam erforschten sie gegenseitig ihre Mundhöhlen und Anna wurde ganz schwindlig bei diesem Gefühl. Und er schmeckte so unfassbar gut. Whiskey und … Gabriel.

Nur widerwillig entschloss sie sich den Kuss zu unterbrechen, aber es gab noch viele Dinge zu entdecken.

Gabriel umfasste ihre Hüften, aber Anna nahm seine Hände und ließ sie wieder neben seinen Körper baumeln.

„Bitte“, flüsterte sie und Gabe nickte schmunzelnd.

„Ich versuche es.“

Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen und streichelte sanft über seinen Bart, hinunter zu seinem Hals, über seine Ohren und durch seine Haare.

Genauso hatte sie es sich vorgestellt. Eine Mischung aus Seide und Schmirgelpapier. Ihre Finger wanderten über seinen Nacken zu seinen Schultern und die Arme entlang.

Berührten sanft die Brustwarzen die sofort hart wurden, und Gabe biss sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Lippe um nicht zu stöhnen.  

Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf sein Herz, spürte den schnellen Herzschlag. Ihre Hände liebkosten seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern, der sich bei den sanften Berührung automatisch anspannte und sie schmunzeln ließ. Weiter zu seinen Oberkörper und dann strich sie, wenn auch zaghaft, seine stein-harte Erektion und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Anna küsste ihn wieder und nahm seine Hände, platzierte sie wieder auf ihre Hüften und gab ihm eine stille Einladung.

 

Gabriel fiel es sehr schwer sich zusammenzureißen, bei den wundervollen Berührungen, die einen elektrischen Impuls nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper jagten.

So hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Begehrt, erregt, etwas Besonderes. Er seufzte zufrieden, als Anna seine Hände nahm und er seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnehmen durfte. Gabriel griff in ihren Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss.

Bevor er sich von ihr löste, öffnete er ihren Bademantel und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.

„Du bist wunderschön“, hauchte Gabriel in tiefer, rauer Stimme die sich als süßer Schmerz in Anna’s Wirbelsäule festsetzte.

Anna trug ihre Unterwäsche, was aber in Gabriels Augen nicht weniger reizvoll war.

„Können wir nur …“, fing sie an und Gabriel schluckte.

„Natürlich, wir können alles was du willst.“

Ein wenig Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, denn er ging davon aus, dass Anna nur kuscheln wollte, was ja auch in Ordnung war. Aber Gabriel war auch nur ein Mann und brachte den Ball lieber ins Tor, wo er schon einmal im Spiel war.

„Ich wollte sagen, können wir nur einige Schritte zum Bett machen?“, flüsterte sie und die Augen der beiden strahlten sich an.

„Sehr gerne“, antwortete Gabe, hob Anna auf seine Arme und ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett fallen.

 


End file.
